The Mountain of Light
by XxIrisxX
Summary: Centuries after Thingol's fall, the most precious 'lost' jewel of his kin resurfaces and Erebor wants to have it all to itself. For the sake of his growing obsession, Thrór is willing to do anything to obtain it. Thranduil is willing to do anything to house it himself. AU-ish. Established Thorinduil. Please read the AN inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mountain of Light **

**Summary: **Centuries after Thingol's fall, the most precious 'lost' jewel of his kin resurfaces and Erebor wants to have it all to itself. For the sake of his growing obsession, Thrór is willing to do anything to obtain it. Thranduil is willing to do anything to house it himself. AU-ish. Eventual Thorinduil.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Hobbit', the mentioned characters or even the titular jewel.

**AN:** I just had this in my mind and I *had* to go with it. Still unsure of the entire plot. Still unsure what turn it will take but...you know when plot bunnies bite, right? ;) I had to tweak The Silmarillion to fit this plot. Let's hope it doesn't seem abrupt! *fingers crossed*

The jewel mentioned here is _The Mountain of Light_ which is a literal translation of the name of the infamous diamond _Koh-i-Noor_. Sincere thanks to _Achromos _for the awesome Sindarin translations.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

For centuries and more, Thingol was supposed to be the greatest of all the elven rulers there ever lived. His conquests were well known as were the many good deeds which glorified the great king. They all considered Thingol to be the king of kings. All aspired to be like him. To achieve like him.

What started out as facts began to be woven into stories. Great tales of epic conquests. Lores of extraordinary battles; spoken by mouth of men, women and children—all pertaining to the grandeur of his kingdom and the exemplariness of his wise judgements

Lores that depicted the golden age that thrived under the great ruler. Lores that depicted great wealth that was flaunted by all under the great ruler.

With time, facts became history, history became stories, stories became lores and lores became legends.

As more time passed by, the legends themselves would become tweaked and blurred; they'd be further woven by following generations—each one a little bit different than the other. However, what all of them had in common was the king's exquisite collection of all things precious. And most importantly, they all spoke of the greatest treasure of them all.

The Ered en Calad(1).

Said to be the biggest and brightest of all, this mystical jewel was a symbol of great pride and prestige; of enormously incomparable beauty and he who was said to possess it was considered the wealthiest being of all. And it was housed by Thingol.

With Thingol's bereavement, the jewel passed hands into the next lines. However, as it is with greed, the jewel attracted all kinds of trouble. Many wars had been waged over it. Some were won, some were lost and each time the winning side would claim it as the rightful loot of war.

Thingol's life went by defending his homeland and preventing his most prized possession from falling into foreign hands.

Thingol passed. His immediate successors were not much apt enough to protect. War ensued. The elves lost. Mesmerised by its beauty, they could all but repent at the loss of their home and the loss of their object of desire.

The kingdom was broken and the diamond was forever lost.

* * *

Kíli stepped gingerly into the most lavish of all the royal chambers. He was summoned by none other than the ruler of Erebor. His Great grandfather.

Thrór.

He waited outside the door and took deep breaths, unsure of what the old ruler wanted with him. He was notorious for making trouble all over the palace and so far, the complaints were dealt by Thorin. His uncle.

So he had to wonder.

He knocked softly and steadied himself. Everyone knew Thrór's reputation of being a wise and strong ruler. And having to be under the same roof as him, Kíli well understood just how _strong _his Great grandfather could be. In physical as well as _mental _terms.

However, all his nerves left him as the booming voice from the other side of the door granted him permission.

"You wanted to see me, Your Highness?" He asked, bowing courteously.

Thrór was seated in one of the twin throne styled chairs as he looked down at his young progeny. He nodded and gestured Kíli to be at ease as his voice thundered in his great room.

"Come closer Young one." Motioning for Kíli to do the same, Thrór began speaking in a tone which commanded away every bit of distractions those could've still lingered.

The young dwarf nodded attentively, straightening himself as his Great grandfather continued, "You are probably aware of a jewel and the great tales those depict its astounding beauty."

Kíli narrowed his eyes hesitantly, silently searching in his mind for any such reference. However, no matter how much he tried, the only thing his mind came up with was none other than the Arkenstone.

_That's not it. He has that!_

He stayed quiet and he was about to ask his doubt with much probability of being discredited when Thrór himself decided to relieve him off that pressure.

"The Ered en Calad."

Not much was elaborated and not much was needed to. The words which were spoken themselves bore an air of gravitas all around them.

Kíli felt his eyes widen at the very name. He thought he must've heard it otherwise, for in no way could anyone— anyone _sane_— be taking its name so abruptly in the early break of morning!

However, Thrór wasn't joking and every inch of his face shelved grains of seriousness ss he looked sternly at the other.

"Yes, mother told us stories. She said it was a sight to behold." He replied finally when he was able to find the voice he thought he had lost.

Thrór seemed to be somewhat pleased about Kíli's lack of ignorance and kept on staring at him. For a while, an uncomfortable silence stretched between the two and Kíli felt his breath hitching in his chest each time his eyes met those of the other's while he scrutinized him.

_What does he want?_

He thought, barely resisting the urge to voice his contemplation all the while anxiety overtook him.

Never before had Kíli felt such an onslaught of nerves. He greatly respected and admired the king and ever since he was a dwarfling, all he ever wanted was to be coming into the sight of his mighty Great grandfather. Suddenly, he felt that urge of him earning Thrór's admiration and pride growing within him steadily as the king set his intense gaze at him.

Thror's eyes gleamed. The old king smiled at the younger prodigy and said, "And she is absolutely right. It is a great thing of beauty and is very unique in every sense of the word. Those who are in possession of it are not only rightful but also _worthy."_

"But I thought it was lost!" He said abruptly, unable to hold his tongue in cheek anymore.

The king paused and rose up from his chair, approaching the other. His eyes shone brightly and as he placed a strong arm over the younger one's shoulder, Kíli could see the light his Great grandfather held just moments before was now dancing to an unknown rhythm.

"It _was _lost or thought to have been. " Thrór replied, a certain resolution being echoed from his voice. "But I know where it is. And I'll show you too if you swear on utter secrecy."

Kíli resisted his urge to shift as his eyes bore straight into a murkier pair. He swallowed as nerves got hold of him yet again.

Still, he breathed in deeply and unwilling to disappoint the king he asked, "What would you have me do, Your Highness?"

At that, the glint in Thror's eyes became even sharper. "See that map? Bring it here."

Kíli did as he was told. The king sprawled it over a desk and nodded for the other to observe it closely as he traced a certain area with his fingers.

"See this? I'm well informed that the jewel lies somewhere around here." He said in a tone that swam down to octaves below. As each word escaped his mouth, the resolution vibrated more intensely.

"There?" As for the other, he couldn't hold back his surprise any longer. His eyes hovered over the region as pointed out by the king and as if on cue, his eyes grew wider and wider, threatening to pop off from his sockets as his throat felt immaculately dry.

Thrór nodded. "Yes, Young one. The jewel is there and I'm certain of it. I want you to do something which my old bones are too weary of doing. Go. Restore the honour and prestige of Erebor."

A slow smile appeared under the thick fur of beard as the glint in his orbs shone with sharp and contrasting lustre.

"Bring it to _me_."

* * *

**AN:** (1) 'The Mountain of Light'.

Sooo...Like it? Don't like it? Please review! ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mountain of Light**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing used in this story. Well, um...except the plot.

**AN: **Still unsure of the eventual plot...I'm just pitching it as I go. Darn it the other one came so easily! Buuuuut...I decided to make it established!Thorinduil. Also, Thrain is alive. And Thorin is the prince of Erebor.

I think I'll keep this story short just so that I don't get frustrated and lose interest. ^^;

Thanks to everyone who've provided their response.

**Dina and Guest: **Thank you so much! I'm glad that you do. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The night was covered with peace and tranquillity. The sky was clear and was adorned with thousands and thousands of stars valiantly burning far away. The full moon which accompanied them glowed with a soft light, bathing Erebor with its cool and delicate beams.

Thorin was up at the corridor looking ahead and taking in the beauty which only the late hours of night could provide. He was tired and yet not a single trace of sleep could be found in his eyes. And how could he sleep? How could he get a stretch of peace when just hours before he had another tussle with his grandfather?

The old king was seemingly getting more and more introverted. As his aloofness grew, so did his unquenchable thirst for gold and treasure he guarded with his very life.

He sighed and focused his gaze at the night sky. The stars...they reminded him of a pair of bright twinkling orbs and the moon and its eerie glow were the very reminiscent of the one. _His _one.

His mind wandered back to the day when they first met in the halls of Erebor. It was purely diplomatic. Under no circumstances, anything other than boorish treaties and talks of co-operation was to be expected.

And there amidst that unlikely environment, Thorin's expectation grew ten folds.

Thorin perfectly remembered how gracefully he strolled up to Thrór and how delicately he conveyed his emotions through his eyes and a tiny twitch of his lips. It was the elven king and _he_ was a sight to behold.

However, his inner revelation didn't last long. Thorin was quickly brought back to reality as his keen ears picked up hushed scurrying of quick feet going past him.

He narrowed his eyes and focused at the dark corridors, wondering if he had heard something. Again, the scurrying of feet occurred and this time it felt more cautious.

Thorin straightened himself and very carefully traced the direction of the sound. Now he was sure it was not just his ears ringing. It had definitely been somebody and the way he moved bode all the alertness a trained warrior like Thorin would ever need.

Having identified the intended direction, Thorin cautiously followed the corridor all the while keeping himself from making any unwanted sound.

He could really do with some unnecessary trouble at the moment. So he sincerely hoped it was nothing of great concern and that it was but a mere rat or rodent of some sort. Should it be a rodent, it would be properly dealt with. Should it be a _mole_...well, it would certainly have no ambiguous treatment as well!

* * *

Kíli adjusted himself on his pony, mindful of keeping the noise down each step he took forward. He quickly glanced behind and just prayed that he wasn't being followed. He swore to his great grandfather that he would involve nobody but himself and he intended to make Thrór trust him.

For a moment, he was concerned that Thorin would catch up to him and demand to know what he was doing. He wasn't expecting his uncle to be up that late at night. And if it was anything which was difficult, that'd be lying on his uncle's face!

When he was absolutely certain that it was only him and his pony, he felt confident enough to reach into his pocket and pull out the map Thrór had shown him.

As his eyes traced over the destined region, his mind automatically flashed the image of his great grandfather staring at him with the intensity of thousand suns combined.

The look he had in his eyes...it wasn't _dwarf like. _It was anything but. Kíli, with all honestly, could _swear _that had never witnessed such a look on somebody's face. It was the very glimpse of a one track mind and it had simply made the younger dwarf shudder whenever his mind lingered on it for far too long.

Suddenly without any warning, his pony came to a dead halt.

"Well?" Kíli frowned, not taking his eyes off the map, "What is it Bungle? Go ahead!"

He poked it with his boots and instead of Bungle sprinting off like usual, all the pony did was let out a snort. It even took a step and a half back.

Confusion burrowed in Kíli's mind at his pony's sudden unexplained behaviour.

"Go on, Bungle?" He poked it again and as the pony snorted, he finally lifted his head up with extreme annoyance. His irritation however immediately dissolved away as he felt his face go ashen at the very sight before him.

Blocking his way stood none other than Thorin Oakenshield. He was atop his own pony and by the look of his face he was none too pleased to find his nephew out and about in the middle of the night.

Kíli tried to appear calm but his sense of calmness quickly evacuated as he heard his uncle speak, "Care to explain this, Nephew?" He asked in a grave voice and Kíli tried not to flinch at the seriousness of his tone.

"Uncle...I..." He fumbled with words, deciding what excuse he could_ possibly _provide. Anything that could explain him with his bow, arrows and a map in hand was certainly a welcomed relief.

Thorin waited patiently. He raised an expecting brow while glaring squarely at his nephew. "And what is it in your hands?" He prompted at the map and locked Kíli's gaze with an ardent focus.

"I uh...it's a map, Uncle." Kíli tried to stall vainly. He knew he could not keep this game up for long and eventually he'd have to answer to Thorin.

"Kíli!" His uncle admonished and the younger dwarf finally let out a sigh in defeat. He breathed in deeply before he finally dared to speak, "I was asked to visit a particular realm. In lieu of political co-ordinations."

Thorin's brow rose further as he looked curiously at his nephew.

"Political co-ordinations?" His brows now crossed to a frown which deepened more and more as he seemed to contemplate something in his mind. "On whose word are you going for this political co-ordination? And that too in such stealth at _this _hour of the night!"

Kíli felt stiff before his uncle's scrutinizing gaze. He felt his throat drying but he camouflaged his discomfort well while he spoke with apparent confidence, "By the king's order. I thought if I left now, I could be there by morning."

"King's order?" Thorin, however, was far too seasoned to be taken for a fool. His eyes flashed suddenly with a residual anger as he glared at the younger one, "Grandfather put you up for this and he couldn't say this to _me_?"

Kíli refrained from shrugging. Thorin's pallor grew more and more intense as his frown deepened and the anger clearly smouldered in his eyes.

"You will return_ immediately_, Kíli. Give me the map and go home. This errand can wait for a few hours more."

"No but," Kíli's protest came almost out of reflex and he could barely resist the urge to groan openly when he had just provided Thorin with even more cause of suspicion.

As was supposed, his uncle tilted his head in tremendous suspicion and asked tauntingly, "What could be of such importance that it cannot wait till dawn? Or is it..." He narrowed his eyes yet again as he took in his nephew's demeanour inch by inch, "Or is it something that cannot be _seen_ carried out in dawn?"

Kíli held his ground and stared back confidently but under his uncle's gaze, he found the facade of his confidence quickly ebbing away, much like the real confidence did the moment he had seen Thorin right in front of him.

When he didn't answer, Thorin asked again and this time, with a more demanding tone, "Tell me, Kíli. Where exactly are you going?"

* * *

The map that was handed over to him was nothing out of the ordinary. It was simply a map of Arda and that too, one with no special marking or special symbol that could give away the _intended _destination.

Thorin frowned at it and watched steadily as his nephew was forced to go into his quarters and take a little rest before his supposed errand.

What bothered him the most was the fact that this _errand _was appointed to him by Thrór himself. The wise and strong king of Erebor who _somehow_ found it rational to entrust his great grandson to carry out his deed. Not his son, not Thorin, not even his eldest nephew Fíli. None but Kíli. Kíli, who was a mere dwarfling by their standards! A young adult, yes but a dwarfling nonetheless!

And then, the errand was set by Thrór...

He felt concern bubbling in his mind as his grip on the map tightened.

_Just what exactly are you planning to do? _He pondered as his brows knitted deeply in a grim frown. _Just what exactly do you need Kíli to do?_

It was the earliest hours of dawn when he came down to his youngest nephew's quarters. Kíli was already up. From what he could gather, the young one had been like that for the entire night.

Upon seeing the other, Kíli quickly stood up on his feet and straightened himself.

"Good morning, uncle!" He greeted Thorin with his usual enthusiasm. However, underneath it all, Thorin could easily see the impatience, the restlessness and the nervousness the other dwarf was trying so hard to conceal.

"Good morning, Kíli." He greeted back and said, "You still haven't told me who your errand concerns."

Kíli was approaching him when he suddenly paused at the blunt question thrown at him. "I can't say that."

Upon listening to that equally blunt answer, Thorin's suspicion grew even more. He tilted his head and threw a sceptical look at the other while not missing the tiniest of flinch Kíli almost gave away.

"Why not?" His voice was laced with wariness and a deep concern.

"Great grandfather asked me not to. I can't disobey him."

"Why_ not_?" Thorin asked him in the same disbelieving tone as before, not at all accustomed to listen to Kíli talk about obedience.

"Because he's the king!" The tone Kíli used completely matched the shocked look on his face and somehow Thorin felt very unsettled all of a sudden.

"Indeed he is." Thorin's voice didn't hide the sarcasm any better than his facial features. For a while he said nothing. He desperately wanted to grasp at a clue. Anything that would help him figure out what was Thrór's motive?

He didn't miss the abrupt change in the old king's personality. He became gloomier, more obsessed with gems and jewels and if it was upto him, he'd probably barter away his own life just for the sake of those damned things. Thorin didn't miss the erratic look those once wise eyes held and the grimness that surrounded his whole aura as he flaunted off his wealth.

Thrór made it clear—his wealth was his alone. Others could only bare to feast with their eyes...if he had the mood to allow them.

All of a sudden, a wave of protectiveness swept over Thorin.

What if...what if that old fool was trying to barter off Kíli? It was no secret that the young one wanted to be acknowledged by the king! What if he was being used just to satisfy Thrór's greed? Clearly Kíli wasn't told much about Thrór's changing demeanour!

When it was apparent that the quietness was becoming extremely unusual, Kíli ventured and called out to his uncle, thus snapping him back to the present state of mind.

"Uncle...uncle, are you alright?"

Unsure of when he actually looked away to begin with, Thorin snapped his head back up at the other and looked with the sternest of gazes.

"If you want to be secretive, then I have no qualms about it. Not fully, anyway." He spoke as his gaze grew stronger. "However, you will not go alone."

Kíli was about to protest but was quickly cut short.

"Either I come with you or you don't go at all. You know me, Kíli. I take my words very seriously." He directed his stern focus on the other and when the younger dwarf finally gave in, he felt a tiny relief at the back of his mind.

"Then let me grab my supplies and we shall make way." Thorin said, quickly leaving to get his supplies.

He _prayed_ that this would not bring in any further trouble.

* * *

**AN:** I love Thrór, but let's face it. He did become greedy! And loony. I'd love to hear from you guys. Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mountain of Light**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**AN:** So here's the next installment. Thank you all who've reviewed/faved/alerted.

**Guest**- By chapter 4 or 5. Promise.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The journey was relentless. Thorin and Kíli travelled through terrains, across rivers, through forests— stopping only when rest was needed in absolution. Throughout the journey, neither did Kíli speak of their destination nor did he say anything about the intent of reaching said destination.

Thorin didn't push him any further for details; for it was clear that Kíli would not utter a word related to it and even if he did, it was so vague that many conclusions could be derived from it.

Kíli was by the river, collecting fresh drinking water when Thorin approached him and asked in a very curious voice, "How long must we travel? It has been three days since we've been on the road."

Kíli looked up and threw a sporting smile as he replied, "Not much longer. We're almost there. We'll just have to cross the river and ride for half a day."

Thorin frowned, trying to calculate in his mind the exact whereabouts of this mystery location. He roughly gathered an idea and waited for Kíli's talkative nature to turn up.

When it didn't, Thorin's eyes narrowed in contemplation. Kíli was being extra cautious about this whole ordeal and that in itself spoke great volumes.

Still, he concealed a sigh and ventured, "Grandfather must be proud of you to entrust such a huge responsibility."

At those words, Thorin could clearly the light spreading to his nephew's face even though he tried very hard to conceal it.

Encouraged, he continued, "Makes me wonder how my nephew is quickly growing up to become a fine dwarf!"

"Oh, thank you Uncle!" Kíli replied, excitement brimming in his eyes. He smiled widely and spoke in a jovial tone, "I hope Great Grandfather sees me worthy! I am absolutely thrilled that he sees me fit to go with this!"

Thorin's smile faltered slightly at his nephew's naíveness. He patted Kíli's shoulder lovingly, much to the other's confusion and let out a sympathised upward twitch of his lips.

There was a reason why he and Dís had been stern about keeping him from interacting much with the king. After all, they were the only ones privy to the sight of Thrór's drastically changed personality.

Kíli, however, was naive but never ignorant. He did not miss the sudden change in mood of his uncle and asked, "Are you okay, Uncle?"

"I'm absolutely fine, Nephew." Thorin replied, sighing deeply and ruffling the young one's hair. He felt his heart tweak as a sudden surge of protectiveness engulfed him. He turned away from the other and made way for his pony as images of the king swam in his mind.

_I swear you old nut,_ He thought frowning with annoyance, _Should you cause any further difficulty, especially to Kíli, I'll personally send you and your old arse to the pits of Mordor._

* * *

The door to Thrór's chambers were heard closing, making the old king to look up with alertness at the invader of his privacy. He struggled to get a glimpse of who it might have been and he readied himself grabbing the hilt of his sword.

He seemed to soften the moment later as he recognized the other figure when it approached him.

"Are you sure that it is the real thing, father?" Asked the other who was none other than Thráin.

Thrór nodded as a slow smirk crept on his lips.

"My sources are never wrong." He said widening the smirk as amusement danced in his eyes. "It is the real thing. Of that, I'm certain."

Thráin seemed hesitant and for quite some time didn't seem to have any intention of leaving his father alone. That notion made Thrór irritated and he simply _wished _that he be left alone! He faced his son again and cocked an eyebrow, silently inquiring as to what else might be there for the other to still linger about.

Tháin caught the hint very well and on cue, spoke hesitantly, "How much do you trust him? Thorin's not in his room. He might very well interfere."

Thrór remained nonplussed. He chortled softly and his eyes twinkled brightly. He turned to fully face his son, the twinkle now gaining more and more brightness as he spoke in a low and eerie voice, "Let him. The young one craves approval. He will not betray."

"What if Thorin keeps him from bringing it back?"

The eeriness spread like an infestation all over the older dwarf's face. The glint in his eyes now danced erratically and the smirk extended further, rendering the king a look which was in no way resemblance to any form of sanity.

"He won't. We all succumb to greed."

* * *

Thorin stretched in full satisfaction, feeling each of his muscles relax and get unknotted after hours of journeying stiffly. Kíli was tending to the fire and being on a cliff, they sure had an advantage of a clear vantage point. Not that these areas were proving ti be dangerous, still one couldn't be too sure.

He crooned his neck and saw his nephew looking over at the map. He turned and faced the other, voicing the small echo he long had on his mind.

"This is no political agenda, is it?"

Kíli startled at the sudden end of the quietness that surrounded them. However, he quickly gathered himself and gazed at Thorin.

"What do you mean? It certainly is!" He said, hoping to put on a convincing voice at which he failed nonetheless.

Thorin made a face which clearly showed that he was not going to be made a joke of and at that, the younger dwarf retracted himself. Clearing his voice, he rephrased his answer, "Well, partially."

"Partially." Thorin repeated, staring sharply at the other, taking in every account of his nephew's demeanour and not missing the slight shift the other put up being under his scrutiny.

"Yes. Well...It's something we need to do and most likely, it won't harm us if we do it right." Kíli provided and as he explained, Thorin's confusion grew into a frown as his face grew tighter and tighter with growing anticipation.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" He finally asked, no longer able to hold back his concern for the young dwarf. "Kíli, whatever it is, coming from your great grandfather...I doubt it is anything but simple."

Kíli tilted his head in confusion, frowning slightly at Thorin's implication.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, his face falling a little and it is then that Thorin wished the younger wouldn't expect so much of the king. He tried ignoring the sudden pang in his heart as he realized just how much Kíli had looked up to Thrór and just how badly Thrór was using him.

Kíli still awaited an answer. He kept on staring at his uncle with expecting eyes and suddenly, Thorin couldn't find it in himself to keep on looking back at the other. He swiftly tore his eyes away and stretched on the makeshift bed as he said with a soothing tone, "Let's just go get some rest. I'm sure we'll have a tough journey ahead tomorrow. Though...it'd be nice to know where we're headed."

With that, he turned his back and lay quiet. But he did not sleep. His eyes remained open and guilt poured in them just as he realized how much Thrór was truly affecting them all.

Not only did his sudden uncharacteristic behaviour affect his ability of decision making but also it diverted the king away from objectives which were _right. _

However, what truly saddened Thorin was the very fact that his grandfather was looked up to and admired blindly by someone who— amongst all of them— had a very impressionable mind.

And for that, he was worried.

* * *

**AN:** So...I realize it might be getting boring but this is coming out to be a pretty slow build and I am waiting for that point to come when all the goodness starts. If you guys have any suggestions, do let me know! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mountain of Light**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never was. :(

**AN:** Oukayyy, so I'm back with the latest installment. And there's a surprise. ;) Thank you for your feedback.

**Guest:** Thank you! believe e when I say this- I am also excited of the direction this will take.

* * *

** Chapter 4**

Thorin's eyes snapped open because of an unexplained uneasiness he felt growing in him. He sat up with great alertness and looked around. His heart sank as panicked eyes fell upon the bedding next to him.

Kíli wasn't there.

He quickly got up on his feet and looked around.

"Kíli!" he called out for his nephew but he got back no response. Panicked, he grabbed his sword and ventured towards the border of bushes, hoping against hope that he'd find his nephew there.

However, he had no such luck.

"Kíli, where are you?" He called out again, his voice now dripping with fear and worry as he came back to the fire again looked around with extreme franticness.

He tried using all of his senses. His ears were sharp with alarm as he kept them perked up in case any sound entered, leading him to the other.

But all that was around him were sounds of crickets and rustling of dry leaves—which at another time would give him tremendous relief to know that there was no one else in that area.

Ironically, this very fact now caused him dread.

There _was _no one else in that vicinity. Thorin was all alone. Helplessness took over him as he sat heavily on the ground with a groan. Suddenly, his temples began to hurt and the fear in his chest swirled faster and faster as his mind wandered to unchartered territory.

What if Kíli had gone to find some water and had been attacked? What if he fell and hurt himself? What if he got lost?

He sighed and shook his head vehemently, trying to push away those negative thoughts.

No, his nephew was strong and had a better sense of direction than him. He wouldn't get lost and he was more than capable of protecting himself.

He stood up, eyes burning with determination. He wouldn't let anything happen to the young one. That was why he came in the first place! What good would it do to either of them if Thorin just sat there being a complete cynic?

He tightened his grip on the sword and decided to start again.

He again looked about him and at the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a cave— something that he missed entirely in his frazzled state.

Relief washed over him as he now took in other possibilities. The cave was not too far from where he was and Kíli's supplies were still there. So there was a high chance of finding him in that cave. And there was also a chance of knowing exactly what Thrór's intent was.

With a new found resolution, Thorin now began walking towards it.

"Kíli?" Cautiously, Thorin called out at the mouth of that cave. His weapon was firm in his hands, ready to strike down whatever foe he might expect. However, from the looks of it, the cave was abandoned and had been so for quite a while.

"Kíli? Mahal be damned, where are you lad? Answer me!"

His frown grew as eyes remained fixed ahead of him, sharp with focus as he took cautionary steps inside.

He was about to call out again when suddenly, shuffling sounds of feet entered his ears. His eyes narrowed automatically as his hands raised the weapon by reflex, his whole body going into a defensive position.

The sounds were louder and were approaching right for him. Thorin breathed in and held his ground, crouching to launch an attack when all of a sudden, he was whizzed past by a lighter and shorter body with all the franticness Arda had to offer.

Thorin barely had time to catch the form and was relieved to see it was him who he'd been searching for the whole time. However, his respite was shattered ever so quickly as another low and rumbling sound made its way into his ears.

He stepped away from the cave and came to its opening and as he lifted his neck to get a view of any form of discrepancy, what he saw made him grow stiff with pure terror as all the colours from his face quickly drained away.

They were attacked alright. But not by any enemy which was mortal or could be struck down with a sword. Had they been under those categories, Thorin would still have the confidence of effectively wielding his sword.

This enemy was far more cruel and unforgiving and not even among the living or even the dead!

He was quickly snapped back into attention as he felt a tug at his arm. He looked at Kíli who was visibly shaken and was trying his best to drag the other away.

"Run Uncle, run!" He shouted at the top of his lungs barely managing to say the following word.

"Rockslide!"

* * *

The first thing he noticed was an unbelievable pain in his temples. He saw nothing but darkness all around him but it was only until Thorin realized that he had his eyes closed.

A stiff groan escaped his lips as he tried to turn over to his side. He couldn't conceal a flinch when a dull pain throbbed at his left leg.

_Where am I?_ He vaguely wondered as quiet murmurs echoed in his ears. As he turned around, he felt the warm sensation of something soft and soothing against his side and leg which caused his frown to deepen further.

_Where in Arda am I?_

The last thing he remembered was sliding precariously against an edge with Kíli as rocks showered all around them.

He groaned and let himself indulge in the soft sensation underneath him for a moment, the murmurs still echoing about him—albeit muffled.

_It's nice._

He smiled softly, wondering how much Kíli would be enjoying this. He always was a pampered one.

_Wait. Kíli!_

His eyes snapped open as the image of the younger dwarf flashed in his mind. He had almost forgotten about him! His heart raced with trepidation as he sat up with much haste, eyes widening being filled with fear and concern.

Where was he? Was he injured?

He felt his breath hitch as he looked around and as he realized that he was no longer at their camp, he could all but choke.

He let out a shuddered breath as he took in the extremely foreign surroundings. It was a room. No, a tent but a much lavish tent and the soft sensation he felt was that f a proper bedding—undoubtedly belonging to a very rich and powerful nobleman.

"Kíli!" He yelled out, flinching in pain as he abruptly stood up. His mind raced with all sorts of worries. When no answer came, he ignored his pain and was about to venture out when suddenly he was stopped by a warm hand on his shoulder.

It has slender and was glowing softly and while he looked down at it, Thorin couldn't help but feel a calmness radiating within him all of a sudden.

His breath slowed down and slowly he lifted his eyes to meet the person in front of him.

"Calm down, you're safe now." The person spoke, his icy blue eyes smiling down at the other as a soothing expression was painted on his face. "He is fine."

Thorin's eyes widened much like before as they lay upon someone whom he had least expected to see.

He felt his lungs out of wind all of a sudden as the fullness of shock and surprise set in.

Honestly, this was far from what he had expected to see.

"Thranduil." He breathed out. Upon hearing his name, the elven king smiled softly.

"Nice to see you too_,"_ Thranduil greeted, bending down to place a soft kiss on the other's forehead. "_Melleth nîn."_

* * *

**AN:** As I've mentioned in my other fic, because of exams (and me being lazy and piling everything up until the last moment), updates will be a little slow for a couple of weeks.

As always, feedback is lovely. Feedback makes an author discard lethargy. Please review~


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mountain of Light**

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**AN:** I'm back! :D Thank you everybody who've supported me.

**Dina:** Aw, they went well. Thank you. And I'm glad that you do. And really, I am also happy to have Thranduil. He brings all the sass.

**Guest:** Lol, nice! Then it means the chapter did it's job. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Thranduil smiled down at the price of Erebor, taking in and fully enjoying his wide eyes and gaping mouth as Thorin began absorbing the shock and awe of this whole predicament. After all, not every day would one expect to find amidst the elven company...that too, away from Mirkwood.

"Come now, _meleth nin. _I don't believe I'm such so much out of the ordinary for you to stare at me like that." He said tauntingly, gently guiding Thorin back to his bed.

"No, but _you_ out of Mirkwood amidst this..._desolation _is surely one!" Thorin replied, trying to shake off the initial shock. He protested gently as a slender hand pushed him back on the soft cushions. He tried smacking a hand away as he said ruefully, "Now what do you think you're doing? And where's my nephew?"

Thranduil's smile widened at that as he pushed Thorin further, allowing himself to lean in over the dwarf's face so that his hair gently tickled the other's cheeks.

"Oh I think he is well entertained." His voice chimed with a playful melody and Thorin could all but keep himself composed as the rich and very familiar scent of trees and flowers entered his nostrils.

"With who?" He tried regaining his ground but failed badly as he felt soft lips tracing kisses over his cheeks and the crook of his neck, to which Thorin responded by stretching himself to expose more of that area.

"With good company." Thranduil's voice was rasped and breezed coolly into the other's ears as the elf advanced to claim his mouth.

Thorin breathed in deeply, the rich and beautiful scent lifting him up in more ways than one. He dipped the other's head and caressed his long and silky hair, while leaning in to gain control over the kiss.

Thranduil _purred _in pleasure, opening more of his mouth as Thorin's tongue caressed and teased every corner of his own. A tiny gasp escaped his lips and his legs parted ever so slightly as the shorter of the two made himself draw closer and deepen the kiss, complimenting it with a cheeky caress of Thranduil's smooth skin from under his tunic.

Thranduil responded by entwining his fingers in Thorin's traces as he gently brushed his scalp. His eyes had fluttered shut the minute their mouths met and he clearly enjoyed the other's rough and harsh taste as opposed to the sweetness of his own which Thorin was getting a taste of.

However, Thorin soon pulled away giving Thranduil a peck before sitting up straighter. He paused, trying to regain his breath and when he did, he stated, "Not that I mind the welcome but I seem to notice that the king of the Woodland realm didn't answer my question."

"Answer what?" Thranduil replied, the longing still quite visible in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

At that, Thranduil's lips curled upwards. He lifted his chin and fixed his eyes at Thorin's face, getting a good look at the other as he spoke in a proud voice, "Ah! Then the king of Woodland realm apologizes to the prince under the mountain. It is the usual time of the year when we engage ourselves into a little trip where we go hunting."

"Hunting?" Thorin sounded astonished and truthfully, he was. "I didn't think of you people as a type to hunt! You all seem to give off the message 'animals are our friends and meat is forbidden in our diet'!"

At that, Thranduil's eyes lit up in merriment as the smile on his lips widened even further.

"Then you are quite prejudiced Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór!" The elven king replied in an equally astonished voice which was filled with mirth—the same which twinkled in his bright eyes as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Thorin's forehead.

Thorin huffed slightly and turned his head away as he appeared to be crossed at the rude allegation.

"Prejudiced?" He crossed his arms and looked sharply up at the other, "You call me prejudiced when it is _you _who asked me if I too had my own replica of the Arkenstone as my father?"

"How could I _not_ ask? Your grandfather has the original and your father too bears a replica of it! As does your father's throne and his foot rest!"

"Because you of all people should know I am not anything like them!" Thorin defended himself, rolling his eyes at the elf's ignorance.

Thranduil too had a similar reaction as he rolled his own eyes and shook his head, only to throw an evident expression at Thorin as he spoke, "It is why we get along so _intimately._"

Upon hearing that, Thorin's lips automatically twitched into a smirk while shrugging a little, as he said almost in an arrogant wave, "Give me some credit! It was already very hard to keep you quiet right under their noses."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes as traces of mischief were being reflected at his gaze and the smirk he now held on his face.

"And it was an effort well spent." He replied, his gaze becoming sharper and more focused and directed at the other as the mischief now radiated from all of his facial features.

"Indeed." Thorin returned the gesture with an arrogance crossing his face when all of a sudden his eyes widened as it seemed that his mind had snapped back to the main purpose he'd have been trying to grasp all along.

"But where is Kíli? Is he alright?" He stood up hurriedly, flinching as the knotted muscles throbbed in pain.

He heard Thranduil swear in his native tongue, hurriedly catching him and putting him back to bed.

"I told you, _meleth_!" He scolded him harshly which was not at all unusual for him to do when it came to him dealing with Thorin and his stubbornness. "He is fine. Currently attending to our feast and engaging himself quite well."

Thorin relaxed slightly at that though he maintained a sceptical look about him. He was about to say something else to the elf when suddenly, he heard the curtains to his tent being flapped aside followed by a sound of heavy footsteps.

"I'm in _Valinor_ Uncle! There are quite a few ladies who aren't half bad looking!"

Both of them jerked in surprise at the sound of a young and refreshing voice with excited utterances. They looked up and there stood Kíli with minor bruising and cuts and a very bright smile on his lips.

"In fact, that she-elf guard who imprisoned me has a set of nice looking _finers_ and a finer looking _nices_." Kíli said, wiggling his eyebrows, "And though not as hairy as our women, the hair she has on head compensates for all the others. In fact, I say you too should go for the—uh..." He faltered abruptly when his eyes fell on the company. Soon he found himself staring at the elven king in great confusion, who was _inches_ away from his uncle and too close to his personal space.

Thorin saw the look of confusion etched across his nephew's face and he tried his best stifling a groan he felt was rising up his throat.

"Uh...um...who're you?" He asked and it was then that Thorin released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding a long time. Thank Mahal, their secret was safe.

"Oh Kíli!" He began but he was cut off by Thranduil himself, who rose up and nodded graciously at the youngest of them all.

"I am Thranduil, king of Mirkwood and apparently your saviour young one." He introduced himself with a very regal air. "I was just here to say how your uncle was doing after we found two of you unconscious after that little rockslide we had heard."

Thorin was grateful that his lover had deflated an otherwise precarious situation. Kíli was young but he was anything but a fool. When the other looked past his lover and at him, he nodded in approval and mouthed 'courtesy' to which Kíli complied.

He nodded courteously in response and introduced himself back at which Thranduil seemed pleased.

"Well, I had better go and attend to the feast." He had declared after a while of uneasy silence, nodding at Thorin as he started to walk out of that tent. As he was on his way, he glanced at the others over his shoulders and mentioned, "Please. Do join us."

And if it was anyone other than Thorin Oakenshield, then he'd surely miss the prolonged stare directed at him—for just a fraction of a second longer—which was full of intensity and something _more _than just longing.

Kíli watched the retreating back of the elven king and his eyes narrowed very slightly with each connection his brain was trying to make at the oddity of the circumstances.

He was soon pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his uncle calling him.

"What was that, Uncle? I didn't quite catch you." He didn't miss the concerned gaze he received from the older dwarf but he appeared to be calm and as much of his usual self as he could muster.

"I said," Thorin repeated in a firmer voice, "You still haven't told me why you had gone off into that cave. That too, at night and without _me_."

Thorin was focusing all of his attention on him now and the look he threw was quite intimidating. In fact, it was already making Kíli to work hard to control himself from shifting and keeping his calm. He met his uncle's gaze confidently as he replied in a similar tone, "I was just exploring, Uncle. Nothing more."

He breathed in and straightened himself.

Thorin's eyes, however, narrowed at his response as the older dwarf didn't seem to believe a single word that Kíli had provided.

"Exploring." He stated, sounding not too pleased, "In the middle of the night? Even endangering yourself by getting squashed under a pile of rocks? Kíli what are you upto?"

Thorin's eyes flashed as he no longer was able to suppress the anger he felt. "It was so reckless of you and had it not been for pure luck, Mahal knows what would've happened to us. What would've happened to _you_!"

Kíli sighed and bit his lips as guilt had encroached his mind and heart. There was no excuse on his part. He had been reckless but he certainly didn't want to put his uncle in line of danger! That was why he went up alone to begin with! That was why he ventured alone from the start! That and the reminder of the trust Thrór had placed _exclusively _on him. He didn't want to let down the king!

_I don't want to let down Uncle either._

He looked up yet again as Thorin continued to speak, his voice rising with each passing moment and his face showing signs of growing trepidation.

"What would I say to Dís should anything ever happen to you? Did you think of that? How could I ever face _anyone_?"

Thorin's eyes were wide and brimming with concern and an unknown fear. Kíli very well understood that it took his uncle great amount of restrain not to just lunge towards him and shake him as he panicked. Thorin had always been overprotective of him and truly, it pained him to see such anguish on his uncle's face.

"Uncle...I—"

He started but was cut off quickly by the other.

"I do not know what Thrór wants of you and your reasons to keep his intention a secret...but Kíli..." The dwarf prince paused, frowning hard as he tried to gather his bearings, "Whatever it is, you can trust me! I'll help you through it but I can't let you go ahead so blindly. Do you understand me?"

The younger dwarf sighed again, finding it so hard all of a sudden just to even look at the other.

"Do you understand me?"

He heard Thorin speak again, this time more insisting than before. It was then that he had made a decision.

He breathed in a few times more before he finally daunted to look up.

"Yes Uncle. I trust you." He said, pausing for a moment to lick his lips before he went on, "I...I have something to show you."

He paused again, the wild drumming of his heart now increasing as he felt the other's intense and curious stare falling on him.

He gulped and steadied himself before slowly reaching for his tunic, pulling out a small pouch.

"What is that?" Thorin asked, baffled by the sight of such a thing. Thousands of question was sure to bubble in his mind, of that Kíli was sure. Instead of going into the excruciatingly lengthy detail of it all, he decided it would be best just to show him.

He began untying the string that closed the mouth of the pouch and when it was undone, he put his hand in and looked about. When he was absolutely sure that no one was intruding, he slowly and delicately pulled out the object within and held it out for the other to see.

Thorin's eyes broadened as tidal waves of shock, surprise, awe and a damning numbness crashed against him. He stared at the thing with his mouth open ajar, his lips quivering with words which quickly dissolved away the moment they were being formed.

There in Kíli's hand was something that until then was thought not to exist in reality. Its brightness was so gorgeous and crafted so delicately brilliant as if thousands of stars shone down upon them and graced them with white beams of pure unearthly light.

As the shock slowly wore away, it was replaced immediately by anticipation and a great sense of fear. Thorin's breath came out extremely shaken much like his own demeanour and state of mind.

He felt his mouth dry as he finally made connection of every single event that led him to be with his nephew.

Minutes seemed like hours before he finally regained his voice. His mind was still baffled and finally, after a long while the only coherent words that seemed to form in his mind were exclaimed with a shuddering and windless voice.

"Oh Kíli. What have you done?"

* * *

**AN: **So now you get a glimpse of why I chose the rating to be what it is. XD Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mountain of Light**

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned them, then the movies or the books would be CENSORED from the children. XD

**Warning:** Most of this chapter. *ahem*smut*ahem* Or smuttish.

**AN:** Now we are TOTALLY getting somewhere. Yeah! We've reached the _proper_ portion of this fic. So excited! So, let's see how this rolls now.

Thank you everyone who've supported. As always, it means a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Thorin was horrified. As he looked down at the glittering piece— worth million drops of blood—he couldn't help but be frigid at the pure beauty of it.

What Kíli had in his arms was not any piece of valuable rock. It was one which surpassed all the others by insurmountable magnitudes! It was what civilizations had yearned and fought for centuries.

The _Ered en Calad. _The Mountain of Light.

Once thought to be fabled but of course, it was clearly not so.

His mouth hung ajar as his eyes shone brilliantly from the light being reflected off the beautiful jewel. Now Thorin could understand why it had roused madness.

His ears perked up as he suddenly heard footsteps outside and just as he did, he broke out of his trance and scuffled to cover it up in the pouch.

"Hide it." He said sternly, looking straight into his nephew's eyes which made it abundantly clear that they'd have a long chat over this.

Kíli threw him a questionable glance in return. However, he said nothing and did as he was told.

The muffled noises of hunters' cheers echoed all over the woods and dimmed away successively and rapidly as Thorin's hastened pace put him well past the elves' views.

He could feel beads of cold sweat shimmering his whole body as he thought the mere possibilities of the whole situation. But the new revelation dd nothing to soothe him. Instead, all it did was rouse up his disgust.

_Is this what you had in mind, you old fool? _He sneered vehemently, his brows furrowing to infinite depths. _Have you no sense other than a dubious one to satisfy your greed? _

Thrór clearly had gone mad! His gold sickness now claimed his sanity.

And to play with a young one's feelings? This was a whole new level of lowliness Thorin could've _ever_ hoped to associate with his grandfather! That man was prepared to send Kíli alone. He wouldn't even care if the young dwarf lived or died so long as his desired object was handed to him!

His face twisted in utter disgust. To think they were related!

However he quickly shrugged off his all such thoughts and focused purely on one task.

_Stay calm. Get out fast._

Otherwise, they'd have to be responsible for starting yet another feud on top of an already existing one. And with Thranduil, he couldn't afford that.

With a burning determination, he shoved his hands deep inside his pockets and quickened his stride.

* * *

Rustling sounds entered his delicately sharp ears and Thranduil was experienced enough to know that any sound coming from such a camouflaged wood was never to be taken lightly.

The sound wasn't consistent. Instead, it was more of a cautious nature which made the elven king suspicious. Quietly he slipped away from the calming spot he'd been standing and decided to weed out any threat that could linger about.

He smoothly headed in that direction, careful of being as silent as possible—and thanks to his elven grace— it was a feat he had achieved quite easily.

Face focused and eyes narrowed, he eased his breathing as he quickly closed the distance between him and the source of that noise.

All of a sudden, some spluttering sound was made and followed by some kind of a gasp. It was all it took for Thranduil to be more alert as he approached the spot, hand placed on the hilt of his sword.

He gritted his teeth as the spluttering sound gradually became louder with each step he took. His eyes were were sharply focused and on the lookout for any surprise attack that could make its way.

A step and another...

His hands slowly unsheathed his sword and he brought it up, ready to strike down on the enemy.

Another...another...and...Now!

"WHOA! Hold on, man!"

The scream had surely startled the stars out of Thranduil! He found himself face to face with none other than Thorin Oakenshield, wide eyed, hysterical and with his pants down in the second most private moment.

"Thorin!" He breathed out—in surprise and in extreme relief—as he put his sword down. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you MEAN what I am doing? What are YOU doing?" Thorin sounded horrified as he took in the huge sword that Thranduil was about to wield on _him_!

At that Thranduil's own facial expressions changed to shock and extreme fluster as he now found it impossible to bring his eyes to normal size and close his mouth that was hanging wide open.

"Oh, I—" he fumbled with words, his elegant mask already broken by the dark shade of crimson marring his cheeks while he still tried taking in the most humiliating moment he'd have faced in eons.

Thorin's case was far worse.

"Can't a dwarf_ urinate _in peace nowadays without some lecher trying to cut his _self _off?" He quickly tugged at his pants and covered his _dignity._ "And stop staring, for Mahal's sake! You have one TOO, you know!"

"Of course!" Thranduil replied, sheathing his sword as most of his composure now returned back to him. "You'd know."

His lips then twitched slightly before extending to a fully arrogant smirk as he said in an equally playful tone, "Come now, _meleth. _It's not like I haven't seen anything before."

"Not like THIS!" Thorin retorted back, shooting a sharp glare at the taller figure.

At that, Thranduil laughed out heartily and shook his head. Before Thorin could give out any more form of retort, he cupped the other's scruffy face and chastely placed a quick kiss on Thorin's lips.

Thorin visibly relaxed under the soft feeling of other's lips pressed on his and deflated just as much when Thranduil pulled away.

"Is this enough for compensation?" Thranduil teased, purring pleasurably as his eyes reflected the heated inner stirrings he was now beginning to feel.

Thorin smirked in response.

"Not even close, _elven king_." He purred back before grabbing a hold on Thranduil's wrist and dipping him while claiming his mouth.

Thranduil let out a gasp, being taken by surprise and his eyes widened the moment after he felt those familiar lips being pressed on his. As Thorin gently suckled and licked the brim of his lips, Thranduil couldn't help but let his eyes slip shut while he parted his mouth.

He laughed into the kiss when he felt the tingling sensation of the dwarf's tongue clashing against that of his own as Thorin comfortably gained dominance.

Thorin's lips rolled up and down and his tongue slid very easily, determined to merge it with Thranduil's tongue while his hands, which were supporting the taller king, gently coerced him till he was on the forest floor.

As their kiss deepened, Thranduil let his arms roam all over the stout form of Thorin's back, caressing every bit of his sculpted back, barely suppressing a pleasing shudder when he felt something hard pressed between his legs.

Their lungs burned as did the lust in their hearts.

It was quite clear Thorin wanted to go all the way and was in no mood to leave the job partially done—especially since they'd met after so long...and in between such _fuelling _circumstances.

When air was an absolute necessity, they both pulled apart from the kiss. Lust shining brightly in his eyes, Thranduil looked up and felt his innards being swept away by a storm as he caught the same burning desire in Thorin's determined orbs.

"Here?" He asked in a breathless voice.

"Here," came Thorin's reply, as he started undoing Thranduil's dress while Thranduil impatiently fumbled with his clothes.

What lay before him was nothing short of pure beauty. Over his elegant robes, sprawling all over the ground, Thranduil's flawless pallid skin seemed to _shine _under the moonlight as he was covered in a light sheet of sweat.

Thorin's breathing got erratic as he let his mouth trace the outline from Thranduil's neck, down to his sternum and over his chest—where it stopped to tease the hardened pink flesh by a gentle suck with his mouth.

In response, Thranduil's body arched into his own as slender fingers caressed his face and tangled themselves in the other's knots, tugging them hard when Thorin resorted to the nasty trick of suckling.

The tug enticed Thorin as he ground himself against the other, letting his hardened _self_ be pressed against the elf's torso which increased the cyclone of lust he felt within him.

Thranduil let out a pleasurable moan as he arched up yet again, drawing Thorin into a very hard and callous kiss.

Thorin broke free and let his mouth trail off to the side of the elf's cheeks, settling on his ear and suck its tip.

He knew what Thranduil's sensitive points were and this just happened to be one of them.

Just as he predicted, Thranduil bit back another gasp while he too suckled on Thorin's pulse, teasing it—_taunting_ it with his teeth before trailing nips all over his neck.

In response, Thorin's erection grew harder and harder and as he pressed more and more against Thranduil, he felt aroused. He felt the elf growing stiff as well, biting back whimpers and moans that dared to leave his delicious lips.

Breathing hard, he had paused momentarily catching Thranduil's eyes who clearly admonished him for even wanting to stop. Getting the silent approval, Thorin took hold of those beautiful long limbs and readjusted himself. Guiding them to his waist, he let Thranduil wrap them around it while he prepared his lover by slowly sliding in one finger.

He heard Thranduil hiss slightly and felt him bucking up.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything to _apply._" He said apologetically and laughed as he felt Thranduil's swat on his back.

"I d-don't...mi-ind." Thranduil somehow managed to throw out a reply, overwhelmed with lush and ecstasy.

Thorin nodded and slid in his other finger just as slowly and started stretching the elven king. He smiled to himself at the relative ease of it all; on account of those many nights not too long ago when they'd been engaged in the same activity while Thranduil visited to pay his respects to Thrór before things got soured.

Right there in Erebor. _Right _under his grandfather's nose.

Another finger in and when Thranduil was stretched enough and prepared enough, Thorin guided his member to its destination, slowly pushing it in and clenching his eyes shut as waves of pleasure rolled all over his body and mind.

With every inch he penetrated, he felt Thranduil arching more towards him and his nails digging into the skin of his back as the elven king laughed and gasped in pure bliss— one he clearly longed for quite some time now.

"Faster!" He said in between gasps and kisses that Thorin showered on him, "Faster _meleth_!"

Thorin took his time and when he was completely buried within Thranduil, he felt another swat from the impatient king.

"Don't t-tease me!" Thranduil hissed purring immediately when Thorin suckled the croon of his neck.

"Don't _tease _me!" He said again and it was then that Thorin decided to be merciful.

He rocked back and forth, feeling enormously overwhelmed when Thranduil gyrated his hips in the same rhythm.

Thranduil grew stiffer and stiffer and was at the brink of coming with each deep thrust that ghosted very close to his pleasure spot.

"Don't _tease _me!" He swatted again and breathed heavily as his body gave off heat and radiated elation.

"Stop _hitting_!" Thorin finally complained as he hastened his thrust. It seemed he had hit that sweet spot as it was at that particular thrust that Thranduil stifled a mewl and moaned heavily in pure delight while streams of white spilled all over the lower half of his torso.

Moments later, Thorin too came and he felt an electrifying jolt running down his spine as he filled every inch of space within Thranduil.

An absolute sense of elation filled him as relief poured from his head. Thorin was finally sated.

He felt the weariness now that he had calmed down considerably. Gently pulling himself away from the other, he placed a quick kiss on the elf's lips and dropped heavily beside him—both breathing loud and erratically while the sense of complete exultation overtook them.

"That," Thorin finally spoke when he regained enough air, "was in pending for so long."

Thranduil smiled and lightly caressed the other's locks as he breathed out, "And clearly you missed me."

"You wish." Thorin rolled his eyes and laughed as he was gently swatted at again before drawing his lover closer.

As night would give way to dawn, both would be seen lying together wrapped in each other's arms. They'd be completely lulled into a sweet sleep, well deserved after the passionate night they would have shared.

* * *

**AN:** It is amazing how they didn't get bitten by ants! It is amazing if they did and didn't notice! XD Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mountain of Light**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing here is mine. Except you know, the plot.

**AN:** After we all have safely concluded (thanks to Achromos), that Thorin's pee is an effective ant repellent, here's the next installment~

Thank you everyone for your support. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A commotion startled the dwarf prince out of his sleep. He looked around and found that he was still in the forest, and still in a deductable position. But that wasn't the only thing that came to his view. He looked to his side and found the spot to be empty.

That very spot where hours ago, he had finally reunited with his lover...

Millions of possible explanation came racing inside his mind but most of them he found to be utterly unfavourable. It was not like Thranduil to just be up and gone! They had shared bed so many times and never had the elven king left his side without a ghost of a whisper.

The ruckus now became louder. It sounded extremely erratic and heated. It died down for one second before sharply blowing up again.

_What has happened?_

Thorin found himself wondering. The night before, those strange creatures were singing and eating. So why did they make such a ghastly noise? Was it because of _this _that Thranduil had to go?

He looked still and slowly let a frown cross his temples. All of a sudden, he felt his chest constricting out of pure anxiety—the source of which he had the privilege to see _just _the night before. However, why it rushed to him _now _was a matter of grave concern.

Thorin quickly rose up to his feet and made himself decent before heading towards the tent.

All along the way, he _prayed _that nothing rash had taken place.

* * *

"Uncle! Where were you?" The youthful voice of Kíli was ready to greet the older dwarf with a huge smile plastered to his face, which faltered slightly at the dishevelled sight of the other.

When Thorin squint his eyes in reply, it was then that Kíli noticed the leaves and twigs attached to the other's clothing and he just couldn't find it in him to resist the quirk of his brow which was extremely dubious.

"I was worried about you." He said, still keeping his facial expression intact. "You know...since..."

Thorin rolled his eyes as a response and quickly waved Kíli to keep his voice down.

"I'm fine. But whatever is that noise out there? What happened?"

Kíli frowned seeing Thorin so worked up. He didn't try and soothe his uncle. It'd be a futile attempt but he did keep his voice calm and replied, "They caught a deer."

"A deer?" Thorin came off admonished, but Kíli couldn't blame him. The elves were strange ad understanding them was something even the Valar had forsaken.

"Yes, some bloke caught a deer and half of them are arguing about taking of life for pleasure is a sin."

Thorin's eyes narrowed further as he observed his nephew closely and admittedly, even though Kíli was quite used to this scrutinising glare, he couldn't really help but shift on his feet.

"How are you able to understand them?" Thorin asked after a long while, amusement unhidden in his voice.

At that, the younger dwarf simply shrugged and replied in a very obvious tone, "I...saw and I asked that King of theirs."

It was now Kíli's turn to be amused when he barely caught the slight perking up that Thorin tried hard to conceal at the mention of the elven king.

When the other gave a thoughtful look, Kíli approached him with a smirk of his own and said, "A good catch that one, eh?"

However, he quickly stepped back and lowered his head when that very comment managed to twist Thorin's expression into something closely resembling _lividness. _

It took all but a second for Thorin to relax and calm down. As he looked back at his nephew, the younger of the two noticed the air of seriousness that engulfed the other and became serious himself.

"Listen Kíli." Thorin said in a hushed tone, careful to speak only Khuzdul as he nodded his nephew to come closer.

Kíli did as was told and waited for Thorin to elaborate.

"We cannot stay here any longer. It is not safe and I fear what motive Thrór might've had would entirely jeopardise any form of negotiations in future." He directed a steely gaze at the other as he went on, "It is in our best interest to leave today and it is _your _best interest to do exactly as I tell you to."

"But I won't be pardoned for disobeying the king." Kíli replied, suppressing the revolutionary tendency the young one had. He understood what Thorin was asking of him but that'd mean he had failed his task. The task Thrór had entrusted upon _him. _

He couldn't go back empty handed...he certainly couldn't bear the disdain Thrór would hold against him.

Thorin shook his head and spoke, "You won't be pardoned for fuelling a riot."

Perhaps he had seen the expression on Kíli's face or perhaps he simply knew him all too well—whatever it was, Thorin intercepted Kíli's trail of thought _perfectly. _

His glare softened and he gently patted the other's back as he said with warmth in his voice, "Oh Kíli. I understand why you must feel it is your responsibilityor why you must complete it but you _must _understand. Thrór...he's not what he used to be. He's become alien. A person who puts greed before all else and I'm afraid that his obsession with that jewel has clouded his judgement."

"No, that's not true. He's senile but definitely not out of his mind! I met him." Kíli defended with all he had but found his confidence rapidly dwindling as he recalled the wild look he had seen in his great grandfather's eyes.

"He is as mindful as _you _are with this blasted quest!" Thorin's voice rose slightly when Kíli consistently decided to keep up his naïve ideologies.

Kíli could see how frustrated his uncle had become while he tried explaining but the truth of the matter was, after all these years of him being born, Kili was finally acknowledged! How could he throw that away now that he finally had a chance to make his great grandfather proud?

Soon after Thorin calmed himself down again and tried once more, "Can't you see? He used you. That is why he kept you from telling me! By Mahal had I not been awake that day, I'd never have known!"

"Maybe he kept it from you because he knew you'd worry too much?" Kíli responded back with foundation in his voice. He still refused to see Thorin's point of view, even though it was quickly becoming apparent that Thorin's assumptions had more concrete base than his own.

"Or because he feared I'd knock some sense into you." Thorin replied sharply, the frustration and worry levelling back up in his tone.

Kíli was about to respond when Thorin hushed him abruptly.

"There's footsteps, you fool!" e admonished the younger one when he was about to ask the cause of Thorin's actions.

Seconds later, both swiftly spun on their heels when they heard the flap of their tent being opened, causing them to glare at the person who dared to interrupt their argument

Both quickly regained their composure immediately when they actually saw who it was that had made the intrusion.

"We'll be having a feast now." It was Thranduil, who coolly looked at both of them and said in an equally cool voice. He acknowledged Thorin with a simple nod and now Kíli could properly see what had attracted his uncle towards the other. Thranduil was regal. And he haid a lazy sensuality hidden behind his eerie. demeanour.

Thranduil let his eyes fall on the youngest member and considered him for a while. Honestly, if Kíli had thought Thorin's gaze was intimidating, he now stood corrected. The elf said nothing to him. He simply _observed _and if not for the heat of the moment, Kíli would definitely turn into a flustered blob.

Before it would become a very unpleasant string of moments, Thranduil averted his gaze and left the two of them alone.

However, before he could fully turn away, his icy blue eyes lingered on Thorin for just a while longer and he didn't know about his uncle but Kíli was sure that he felt eerie chills just by looking at Thranduil's eyes.

And as for Thorin...

Thorin looked mesmerised moments after Thranduil had left before suddenly snapping back to his senses and turning to face the other.

"After the feast," he said, determination exuding from his eyes, "we _leave._"

* * *

**AN: T**otally irrelevant to this fic but I just HAVE to get it out of my system: Who do you think could've been Thranduil's best bud? For Thorin, it can be Balin I think. But Thrandy? O.o

What do you think so far? I mean about the fic. _Mostly _about the fic. And a little about that silly question. OK, I am going to shut up now. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mountain of Light**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own 'em. It's sad, actually.

**AN:** I won't say much here but there's a little treat for you guys. ;) Watch out. It's very subtle. Those who've been following 'The Investment', you guys can probably guess what and...well...let's just see, it's me relaxing.

To those who've reviewed/faved/followed- I really appreciate it. Thank you! :)

**Guest:** You're welcome and thank YOU for reviewing. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Thranduil became extremely alarmed when he felt a strong arm grab his wrist. He was about to depose of that _threat _but barely had a chance to as he was pressed against a tree and was urged to slide down.

He did exactly that and didn't even try and hide the mirth shinning in his eyes as his _attacker _crashed their lips together.

Thranduil responded well to the kiss and was left thoroughly disappointed when Thorin decided to pull away in the nick of time.

Blue eyes showered displeasure, his slightly swollen lips forming a pout as he regarded the other's smug form.

As if to answer his silent question, Thorin smirked and said, "For not waking me up."

At that, Thranduil's glare melted away to make way for pure haughtiness and pride—two qualities he knew Thorin found irresistible in him—as he slowly replied in a not-so-humble tone, "For not leaving me sore."

He smirked at Thorin for seemingly huffing at that kind of response.

"For threatening me in the middle of my _moment._" The dwarf king retorted back, glaring sharply at the other who now couldn't control the laughter spilling out of him.

Thranduil's smile widened as he gently teased Thorin's beard with his fingers before he drew closer to the other and whispered with utmost sensuality, "For taking me by surprise."

He smirked as he felt Thorin shudder at the touch of his breath. It was his own turn to suppress a pleasurable moan as Thorin's large hands began rubbing his inner thigh.

"For doing _this _to me." The dwarf prince said, placing himself on Thranduil's lap, nipping the elf's ears.

Thranduil's eyes clouded with lust yet again as he drew in a sharp breath and stretched his legs. He tugged at Thorin's hair and said in a raspy voice, "For _teasing_ me!"

Thorin smirked and let his nips be showered down Thranduil's neck and collar before claiming his lips.

Thranduil let an arm fall beside him and clenched a fistful of grass as enticement rippled throughout his body.

Thorin let his fingers trace the other's soft lips as he caressed the lovely creature beneath him. He tipped Thranduil's chin and almost let out a gasp as those blue orbs fluttered in pleasure before gazing deeply into his own.

"I love you." Thorin finally whispered, not missing the elation that shone so brightly in Thranduil's eyes and face. "I don't care what happened between you and my grandfather. I love you."

Thranduil closed his eyes slowly and placed soft kisses on Thorin's lips, drawing the dwarf close.

* * *

The feast had been grand. Fresh roasted meat, the bon fire the cool breezy afternoon—everything had resorted to an ambiance of pure bliss and comfort.

Even though Thorin hadn't forgotten what he instructed Kíli just that morning, he found it appreciatively lethargic to stick to the plan, especially as his glance shifted to the elven king every now and then.

What little resolution he had within him about the plan, he felt it washing away every time he saw Thranduil staring back at him with the most sensual of all the gazes.

He was lucky to spend time with the person he had come to love so much. But he was extremely fortunate that he wasn't enquired about his intentions of roaming in that area the first place.

Either Thranduil was hoping Thorin would elaborate himself or he was waiting for the right chance to ask. Whatever it was, Thranduil surely hadn't overlooked that matter and Thorin _knew _how tactful Thranduil was as a king.

After the feast, Thranduil had excused himself and Thorin saw it a perfect opportunity to ask for his ponies. They'd be leaving soon and it also provided him a chance to say goodbye. A little later, he rose up from his ground and nodded at Kíli, signalling him to prepare himself as he retraced the elven king's footsteps.

The disadvantage of being a dwarf was that dwarves had short strides. No matter how fast they walked, they could never come closer to the pace set by those perfect creatures with their perfect long limbs—or _that _perfect creature with _his _perfect long limbs.

When finally he had reached Thranduil's tent, he waited for a second, contemplating if he should announce his presence. However, he soon thought otherwise and entered confidently, with a smug smirk in place.

The smirk quickly faded away as did his confidence when he took in the sight before him with a gaping mouth and eyes that dared to pop off from his skull. The colour in his face doubled immediately and Thorin _wished _he had at least knocked.

Thranduil was undressing himself. No, he was _done _undressing himself and was now standing stark naked with his back facing the other and his robes lying in a pool near his feet.

He was startled for a split second at the intrusion but as he glanced at the other, his startle melted away to pure adoration and _arrogance _as he haughtily regarded the other's bewildered expression.

He smiled and turned away, picking up fresh clothes and taking his time as he dressed himself.

He _enjoyed _this. He enjoyed Thorin gaping at his smooth, slender form and was making sure to give Thorin a tough time.

"You know, I'd say you're acting like a dwarfling staring like that." Thranduil said, his complacent voice snapping Thorin back to his senses.

The dwarf prince cleared his throat and tried to ignore the fact that the person of his affection was a pure marble sculpture, standing like that with his ling golden traces falling over his smooth skin.

"I'd say you're acting like a savage undressing like that." Thorin replied, cursing himself when his tone conveyed none but amazement.

Thranduil smirked and continued dressing himself. When he finished, he walked up to the other and stared at him hypnotically, delighted to see Thorin react by turning a deeper shade of crimson.

"It just occurred to me _melleth,"_ he said, "You never did mention what you two were doing here."

It was that which made Thorin aware of the situation and his objective. He didn't show any of the worry he felt deep within and calmly replied, playing with Thranduil's locks, "We had gone camping."

Thranduil leaned in to the touch but kept his gaze fixed at Thorin's eyes as he moistened his lips.

"Rather a coincidence that we camped at almost the same spot."

Thorin's eyes darted to the soft lips but he slowly brought his eyes up to meet with the other's as he leaned forward to place a kiss at the corner of Thranduil's mouth.

"Rather a coincidence that we took a wrong turn and ended up here."

Thranduil hummed and teased Thorin with feather-soft kisses, "And how you ended up in the rockslide."

"And how there happened to be a cave that my nephew found irresistible to explore." Thorin kept his voice as it was but he felt the constricting feeling he had in his chest.

"At night?"

"Young blood and their foolish decisions."

Thranduil was enquiring. The elven king hoped to catch Thorin at his weakness and repulsive as though it was, Thorin couldn't help but wonder exactly _how _much Thranduil knew...or if he knew at all.

All of a sudden, an extremely frantic sound was heard just outside and it didn't even take a second for Thorin to realise who it was.

He shoved Thranduil away and ignoring the look he received from the other, he marched outside, stopping dreadfully as he found two guards restraining his nephew.

"KÍLI!"

Thranduil too joined them seconds after and coolly took in the scene before him.

Kíli on the other hand was fighting and making it hard for the guards to keep him still. He glared at them and practically shouted, "Let me go! You have no reason to treat me like this."

Thorin turned to face his lover and demanded, "Why are they holding him? Let him go!"

Thranduil frowned and looked back up at the guards. As a cue one of them spoke, his professional gaze directed at his king while lifting up the very pouch that Thorin had taken care to bury just the other night, "He had this."

The guard opened the pouch and as he revealed the content, Thorin and Kíli lost all colours from their faces.

Thranduil on the other hand looked intrigued and let his cool eyes fall on Thorin, silently gazing at him with a smouldering fire _demanding_ an explanation he deserved.

"That's not true! Kíli never had it!" He defended the other but somehow he sounded extremely off as it seemed that it was futile to convince Thranduil.

It seemed that Thranduil _knew._

"Then how do you explain it hidden in the same spot where I had found you last night?" Thranduil spoke, his gaze boring deep inside Thorin's very being. "How do you explain freshly disturbed earth?"

"I know the sound made by woods, Thorin." He went on, his voice cold and eerie as his gaze, "I know when someone lies to me."

It was then that Thorin's eyes felt a spark. His mind swiftly made all the connections from last night and as it did, he felt the upsurge of anger circling within him.

That was why Thranduil left...if that was the case, was it all a lie?

Scandalous, he threw his silent question at the other, desperately seeking anything—anything at all—that'd prove what they had felt and did was sincere!

Thranduil's eyes however exuded no emotion by that point. He was a king now and the king was only interested in the jewel at that moment.

The anger intensified as it churned Thorin's insides. He begged Mahal for it to be true. For everything to be sincere. He couldn't withstand the thought that his 'One' had fooled him so shamelessly.

"You weren't out hunting." Thorin whispered and looked up at the other with extremem shock and disbelief. "Oh you wretched—"

He drew in a shuddering breath and fought hard to keep himself from lashing out.

"Don't tell me it was all an act." He finally said with desperation laced in his voice.

At that, Thranduil's eyes flickered for a split second before he turned and began walking away.

"Thranduil! Tell me it was REAL!" Thorin yelled while his insides shattered completely by that point. But Thranduil didn't even flinch. "You son of a—YOU PLAYED ME! You're no different than HIM!"

Thranduil paused at that but resumed walking towards the camp. He didn't even look back.

"We'll go to Erebor." The elven king commanded to his guards, "The search is over."

* * *

**AN:** Definitely would love to know your opinion on this. I look forward to your feedback and suggestions. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mountain of Light**

**Disclaimer:** I am saying this from the core of my heart: if I had owned The Hobbit, or hell, even Thranduil, The Hobbit would be a slash (Thorinduil) shipper's paradise~~

**AN:** So before my last exam, I just HAD to relax and HAD to write a chapter! :D Thank you everyone who've reviewed/faved/followed. You are all amazing people!

Thanks to **velvet_vampiress **(she's in Ao3) for this amazing fanart. Check it out. I guarrantee you people a nosebleed!

**h_t_t_p (colon) (slash) (slash) grinningdarling.t_u_m_b_l_ (slash) image (slash) 86678528482**

**(it's in tumblr. This damned site is really really hell bent on making me mad.)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

The dwarf guard hurried as fast as his legs could carry him. He set a pace which made his legs cramp because of the sheer strain of it but at that moment, he could care less. All that was in his mind was that he _had _to reach the throne room. He _had _to warn the guards.

He had news to give, one he feared could not even wait for a second longer and one he feared would not be taken lightly.

* * *

The doors flew open and sounds of footsteps could be heard, echoing through the great halls of Erebor. Each march made was in absolute determination and the one who lead them stepped with such surety that could only be granted from pride and a certain taste of victory.

Just as they left the House of Commons (1), Thranduil and his cohorts were stopped by two guards whose steely glare conveyed all the unwelcoming messages they thought of.

It hardly deterred the elven king. He raised his chin and let his strong gaze sweep over them. With the barest hint of a smirk marring his lips, he said with superiority, "Move aside, _dwarves_. We are expected."

The guards moved in closer tightly packing their formation but Thranduil's authority didn't falter. He raised his brows in amusement before his eyes became fiercer and more determined. The guards didn't budge and Thranduil didn't step back.

At the sight of insolence their king received, few of the elf guards who had escorted him, became alarmed and immediately adjusted their postures so that at any sign of threat, they could take the hairy ones down.

Thranduil sensed their anxiety and with a wave of his hand commanded them to restrain themselves while he continued to focus his glare at the small _defiant _creatures _beneath_ him.

An uncomfortable air hung between all of them. Just when it was threatening to worsen, someone yelled to the guards. He was rushed and frantic and he had every reason to be.

"Let them pass!" The other dwarf said, "They have 'em. The king will decide."

At that, the guards' stance faltered for a bit while they looked startled. They still refused to believe what they had just heard and since confusion was painted all over their faces, Thranduil glided his hand in a smooth gesture. The elf guards stepped in such a way that the centre of their group now parted, presenting to them the very heart of Erebor.

Thorin and Kíli.

The princes who looked utterly displeased and completely mutinous. They weren't taken prisoner but from the looks of their faces, it was well guessed that they _preferred_ to be instead of being in that predicament.

Seeing the hesitance on the guards' part, Thranduil's eyes flashed with an emotion which was nothing but arrogance and success.

He had them where he wanted.

The guards' hesitated for a second longer and looked up to see the elven king's smug face that made them sneer at him. Realizing that they really had no option but to comply, slowly the dissolved their formation and stiffly stepped away, letting the consort pass while their eyes flashed with rage as they were kept directed at the insolent group.

* * *

Thrór's eyes sparkled as he saw his youngest great grandson stepping up to him. He had a look of shame and contained fire behind his eyes. Thorin accompanied him but Thrór didn't spare him so much of a glance.

"Welcome home!" He greeted, his voice reflecting the mirth his eyes barely concealed.

Thorin huffed at the response and shot a dirty glare at the king and as for Kíli...surprisingly, he nodded stiffly while straightening his carriage.

The king shifted in his throne and strained his eyes—which relaxed the moment after he saw a small leather pouch peeking out of Kíli's coat.

Kíli's facial features hardened under the inspection and even though he seemed uncomfortable, he didn't say it out loud.

However, Thrór really wasn't interested in all of those pleasantries. He quickly came to the main point, "I knew I could trust you." His voice was cheerful.

Suddenly, his eyes started shining uncannily as his face portrayed a look that no one ever had the privilege of seeing on the wise king's face—certainly not Kíli.

In that moment, Thrór's mind washed out every other thought as a chant rang monotonously. His eyes round and a crazed smile in place, he said in a tone which didn't conceal the obsession he felt, "C'mon lad! Show it to me!"

Thorin shot a sharp glare at him but and Kíli's eyes widened for a split second before hardening right after. But in his state, Thrór registered none of it.

His eyes were fixed on the pouch and the longer the young one made him wait, more his impatience threatened an outburst.

"C'mon laddie!" He coaxed but it was feigned much like his affection.

Kíli still hesitated and it was then that Thrór could no longer hold his annoyance.

"Hurry up with it, boy!" He seethed and didn't miss the surprise coming off from both his grandson and his great grandson.

He growled when still no one moved and with raging steps, made his way towards them _himself. _However, before he could snatch the bag away from his great grandson, he was quickly stopped by a voice, which he never hoped to hear.

"Such rashness does no one good, king under the mountain." The voice spoke in a tone ever so rich and silky and laced with a smug playfulness which increased the rage Thrór felt towards its owner.

He shifted his line of vision to the source and at the sight before him, he absolutely _fumed._

His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed so much that the wrinkles on his face become grooves and furrows, making him look the mad man he was as the shadow enhanced them.

"_You."_ He growled while the fiery rage within him increasing as the haughty and insolent face of the elven king came into his view.

His face had no indication of his defiance but Thranduil's eyes gave off every bit of superciliousness that he didn't deem it necessary to hide.

"Ah, you remember." Thranduil spoke in that same smooth and seductive tone, "And here I thought the madness erased your poor memory."

Thrór's sneer became prominent as the elf approached him with his chin raised high while he exuded an air of arrogance.

"But you would." He went on, standing right beside Kíli and sparing a strange glance at Thorin before focusing on the addressed, "How could you _not_? You can never forget your cheap trick when you insulted me and denied me only that what was rightfully considered as courtesy."

"You were denied your indulgence in jewels—carved laboriously by _my _kin." Thrór retorted back venomously, "Cheapness came from you, elven king when you decided to share bed with my _progeny. _Yes, I am aware. I am not incompetenet to know what goes on under _my _roof. But can the same be said about you?_"_

At that, Thranduil's eyes flashed furiously in a heartbeat's time before becoming impassive yet sharp all the same.

"Cheapness comes from your kin when they could even think that they can claim that which is not theirs." He paused, taking in the other's form before continuing, "Of course, I can't blame them. They follow orders from their _mad _king with a _mad _obsession."

Thranduil didn't give the other time to respond as he snatched away the pouch from Kíli. He opened it hastily and revealed the fabled beauty which made Thrór's mind go blank yet again as the dwarf king stared at it in a deep stupor.

It was so ethereal...so close to his reach.

Thranduil saw the hypnotic gaze the other held and let his own eyes convey the inner fire he bore from the extreme insult Thrór made him face.

"This is what you wanted all along, isn't it so you fixated fool?" He admonished putting it away from the other's reach, "Watch it well. For you shall _never _have it."

Having said that, he spared the other two dwarves one last glance before turning on his heels and commanding his consort to leave the halls immediately.

As he stared at Thranduil's retreating back, Thrór's face contorted and wrinkled massively as the anger and humiliation ate him up inside.

His whole face vibrated with enclosed rage and his eyes grew wider and wider, looking extremely livid and portrayed another emotion that was so foreign and so dark.

Perhaps someone addressed him. Perhaps it was Thorin or Kíli. He didn't know. He didn't register.

His ears burned and he trembled in fury as Thranduil got his revenge by dangling it in front of him and taking it away. Thranduil took his desire away.

Thranduil would pay.

* * *

**AN:** (1) I am pretty sure that they didn't name it the 'House of commons' but I didn't know what else to call it.

Hope you liked it~ Please review!


End file.
